In One Moment
by ShizuFuji
Summary: Haruka, Shizuru, and...Natsuki?
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Mai Hime or it's characters. They are owned by Sunrise._

_AU_

**Author's Note** - I've really enjoyed reading the Shizuru/Haruka fics that have been posted recently, and I just wanted to share one with everyone as well. Hope you all enjoy ^-^

* * *

Haruka pressed her body hard against Shizuru's, pushing the other girl against the back wall of the Student Council room.

It was late in the afternoon, the sun was beginning to set, and most students had already left for the day.

There was no one left here who could walk in on them and interrupt.

"So Shizuru, have I gotten your attention yet?" Haruka asked hotly, as she ran a hand up the side of Shizuru's leg, and teased her just at the edge of her skirt.

Shizuru let out a loud gasp, as she half-halfheartedly tried to move away from Haruka's grasp. Shizuru then let out a low, involuntary moan as Haruka used her other hand, and pressed it firmly against her breast. Haruka held and lightly fondled Shizuru's generous mound, causing the tawny-haired girl to moan again.

"I know that the girl you've been crushing on for the past year, Natsuki Kuga, has been 'sniffing' around that overly-annoying redhead named Nao. Kuga isn't interested in you. At all. Sorry to say, but she isn't," Haruka said not unkindly, as she gently nuzzled her face against Shizuru's neck, and then lightly licked the crimson-eyed girl's milky skin.

Shizuru gasped and let her head roll languidly to the side, granting Haruka more access to her neck and shoulders, and Haruka felt a satisfied smirk spread across her face.

"Mmm," Haruka murmured, as she began nibbling and lightly tracing Shizuru's neck with her lips.

Shizuru moved her leg in between Haruka's, and it was Haruka's turn to let out a loud gasp at the feel of Shizuru's creamy leg in between hers.

"What...uhh...what about Yukino, Haruka? I thought that she...ohh...liked you?" Shizuru panted out lightly, as she reached her hands up to twine in Haruka's blond locks, pulling the other girl's face and lips closer against her throat.

"She does," Haruka responded as she finally worked up the nerve to press her hand further up Shizuru's skirt. Her fingers lightly grazed the top of Shizuru's underwear, and a shudder ran through both their bodies.

"Haruka...we should...stop...what we're doing isn't...right. I like Natsuki...I do...and I know that she likes...Nao. But still..." Shizuru's words were cut off as she felt Haruka place a light, chaste kiss against the side of her mouth.

"Shh shh, Shizuru. Don't worry so much. There isn't anything wrong is enjoying ourselves a little bit. Yukino will be fine, and Natsuki is...preoccupied with her own chase. There's nothing wrong with the two of us just being together for a little bit...alright," Haruka said softly, as she gently ran her fingers through Shizuru's bangs.

Shizuru leaned forward a bit, and gently nuzzled her cheek against Haruka's as she replied, "okay...I guess you're right. I can agree with that."

"Of course, I'm right! I'm Haruka Suzushiro, I'm always right!" Haruka answered with a wide, charming grin.

Shizuru let out an amused giggle, before she raised her delicate hands up to Haruka's face, cupped the lavender-eyed girl's cheeks, and slowly pulled her face towards her own.

Haruka let a small grin pull up the corner of her lips, and she leaned forward to press her lips against Shizuru's, when the door to the Student Council room slid open.

_I didn't close the door!_ Haruka mentally screamed to herself, as she watched a blue-haired, green-eyed girl walk into the room, and then stop dead in her tracks at the sight before her.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru gasped in shock.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki replied in an equally shocked tone.

"What are you doing here?!" They both cried out, as Haruka just dropped her head to Shizuru's chest and let out a loud groan.

* * *

**Author's note** – Done! Just wanted to write this and get it out. Hope you guys enjoyed it! I don't know if I should just leave this as a one-shot though, or continue it? ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

"Shizuru! What's the meaning of this? What are you doing with _her_?" Natsuki asked with a deep scowl on her face, as she pointed at Haruka.

Haruka gave a light sniff, before she _very_ slowly untangled herself from Shizuru.

Shizuru ran her hands down the front of her uniform, nervously smoothing out her skirt as she avoided Natsuki's glare.

"Well, Shizuru...I'm waiting," Natsuki huffed out, as she agitatedly began tapping her foot, while crossing her arms across her chest.

Haruka looked at Shizuru's slightly cowed and huddled form, and then she turned to their intruder and gave Natsuki a deep scowl.

"What do you think _you're_ doing, brat? This room is for Student Council members _only_, and last time I flecked you weren't one of us."

"That's 'checked', Haruka," Shizuru said in a quiet whisper, as she continued to avoid Natsuki's intense gaze.

"Whatever. Point is that you _aren't_ supposed to be here, so get out will ya," Haruka said as she also crossed her arms over her chest, and gave Natsuki a potent glare of her own.

Natsuki let out a light growl from deep within her throat, and the sound was enough to finally get Shizuru to raise her head in startled surprise. Then she and Haruka were both equally surprised, as Natsuki suddenly strode purposefully over to them, latched her hand around Shizuru's wrist, and began tugging the chestnut-haired girl towards the door.

"Whoa whoa, wait! What do you think you're doing, you little hoodlum! Let Shizuru go!" Haruka cried out as she also grabbed onto Shizuru, her fingers wrapping around the crimson-eyed girl's free wrist.

Shizuru suddenly found herself caught in a slightly-ridiculous situation that she'd never in her life ever expected to be. Stretched out between two headstrong, stubborn, and intensely-glaring females.

If the situation was a little different, Shizuru fancied that she may have enjoyed being spread out between the two of them like this.

But as it was, Shizuru decided that the situation had gone on long enough.

"Ara ara, I knew that I was popular, but I didn't know you both wanted me _this_ badly," Shizuru said with a small smile, and a teasing lilt to her voice.

Her words had the desired effect of getting both girls to hastily let go of both her hands, and step back as they both blushed furiously.

"Ah, screw it! Shizuru just come with me. I couldn't find Nao anywhere. Probably ran off to hang out with Mikoto again," Natsuki said with a faint pout. "So come on, I'll give you a ride home on my bike," Natsuki continued as she looked expectedly at Shizuru.

"Hey wait a minute! Shizuru and I were...busy...I can give her a ride home later, when my driver comes to pick me up," Haruka responded, as she continued to glare at Natsuki.

Shizuru looked between the two girls, and wrestled with herself as to what decision she should make.

"Ruka..." Shizuru said quietly, as she used the pet name she had for her friend, in an effort to soften what she was going to say next.

"Oh forget it, Shizuru. I already know where you're blowing," Haruka huffed, as she turned her face away from Shizuru, and tightened her arms across her chest.

"That's 'going' Ruka, and I'm...sorry. But I promise to make this up to you," Shizuru said as she hesitated for a couple seconds, before leaning forward and placing a light kiss on Haruka's cheek.

"Hey!" Natsuki cried out indignantly, as Haruka's face turned brick-red.

Shizuru let a small smile cross her lips, before she reached out and took Natsuki's hand, leading the steaming-mad azure-haired girl out of the room with her, softly sliding the door closed behind them.

Haruka stood in the fading golden glow of the setting sun for a few still seconds, before she lightly brushed her fingers across the spot on her cheek that Shizuru's lips had just touched.

Then with a slightly-goofy grin spreading across her face, and a whistle and lightness to her steps, Haruka gathered up her school belongings and headed out the door, making sure to lock it _firmly_ shut behind her this time.

* * *

AN - Thank you for the awesome response everyone! =D

This was really only going to be a one-shot, but I'll continue it as best I can! I have no real set plans for this story yet, but I hope that you'll all enjoy taking the ride with me, no matter how long or short it is ^-^

Please review, thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN** – Just wanted to make a quick note, as I can't do review replies for anonymous reviews. So to reviewer who asked: **(So many random pairings...what on earth is wrong with just canon?)**

My question to you is: **What's wrong with writing something that's ****not**** so-called 'canon'?** There are more than enough 'canon' stories available already. Literally hundreds and hundreds of them. I'm writing this story for those readers like myself who want something a little different. We can always get our canon fics, but sometimes it's good and nice to try something new and different (and obviously not as uber popular). Thinking 'outside the box' can be quite fun sometimes, ya know ;3

So now on with the story! Hope that those who like will enjoy! ^-^

* * *

"So Shizuru, you gonna tell me what _that_ was all about," Natsuki growled out lightly, as she marched out into the woods surrounding the school, where she usually hid her bike. As she was still only a high school student, she technically wasn't supposed to be riding a motorcycle around.

But silly little things like 'technicalities' never stopped Natsuki before.

"What was what about, Natsuki?" Shizuru replied, as she walked along beside the younger girl, her hands behind her back and her fingers twined together.

"Oh, don't give me that, Shizuru. You _know_ what I'm talking about. I'm talking about that THING that I just walked in on between you and Haruka. I mean come on! It's Haruka for crying out loud," Natsuki exclaimed as she began flailing her hands about to demonstrate the level of her agitation.

Shizuru let out a small giggle as she watched Natsuki waving her hands about. "Natsuki is so cute when she's agitated about something," Shizuru said with a teasing grin.

Natsuki let out a loud huff as she stopped flailing her hands about, and led Shizuru to the edge of the woods where her bike was parked behind a stand of trees. "Fine. Don't tell me then. See if I care," Natsuki said in a sulky voice.

"Oh Natsuki, it was just..." Shizuru quickly began to say, as she realized that Natsuki was truly upset with her, and she needed to smooth out the azure-haired girl's ruffled feathers. But the words to do so died on her lips when her crimson-red eyes caught sight of something that immediately put a frown on her face.

Nao was leaning against the side of Natsuki's bike, idly playing with a pair of black leather gloves she was wearing.

"Nao!" Natsuki called out, her voice perking up slightly at the sight of the redhead. Shizuru felt her heart pound painfully for a second or two, at the pleasure that she could plainly hear in Natsuki's voice at seeing the redhead again.

"And hey, get off my bike! I just had it cleaned and polished this weekend. Last thing I need is you smudging it all up," Natsuki said with a good-natured shove against Nao's shoulder, to dislodge the other green-eyed girl.

"Temper temper, Kuga. Careful or next time I _will_ leave a mark on your little 'fetish machine'," Nao purred, as she coyly moved out of Natsuki's way and went to lean up against the side of a tree.

"It is not a fetish machine!" Natsuki cried out as her face flushed bright red.

"Whatever, Kuga," Nao replied with a smirk. Her lime-green eyes then looked over at Shizuru and she gave the chestnut-haired girl a brief nod.

"Fujino."

"Yuuki." Both girls acknowledged each other with completely fake smiles on their faces. Natsuki felt the air temperature around her drop about 20 degrees, as it always did whenever these two were forced into each others presence.

Natsuki shivered slightly, before shaking her head to rid herself of the feeling, and once again turned to Nao.

"So, what happened with you and Mikoto? I thought you were out hanging with her this evening?" Natsuki said with a slight pout, that she tried unsuccessfully to hide.

"Aww, was the poor lil Natsuki pup feeling a bit jealous," Nao said with a wide grin on her face.

"Huh...wha...no! No, never!" Natsuki exclaimed, as she turned away from Nao with a loud huff, and crossed her arms over her chest.

Shizuru stood slightly off to the side, watching the exchange between the two other girls, and feeling distinctly like a third wheel.

"And nah, Mikoto is fun to hang around when I'm feeling a bit bored...which is fairly often...as that girl has a streak of wildness in her that I find refreshing. But she had a 'date' with a bowl of ramen at the Tokiha restaurant. Her brother Reito also said he was going to be there. I just don't get taking your girlfriend out to a date at her own family's restaurant. But I guess Mai finds that kind of weird sense of humour in someone like Reito 'cute'. Whatever, I sure wasn't going to hang around that cozy little 'family' scene. Besides, I got my gloves back that Mikoto had 'borrowed' out of my back pocket earlier at lunch, and that's all I really needed from her today. But what I _do_ need right now is a ride home. So how about it Kuga? Think you can give a girl a lift?" Nao asked, as she gave Natsuki her sexiest grin.

Natsuki swallowed a slight lump that formed in her throat, as she looked over at the intensely-frowning Shizuru, and then back at the coyly-grinning Nao.

Natsuki _seriously_ contemplated walking over to the nearest tree and banging her head...hard...against it.

"Ah Nao, actually I was already going to give Shizuru..." however Natsuki never got to finish her sentence, as the loud screech of tires could be heard, and a very familiar and loud voice could be heard shouting from the roadway by the edge of the trees.

"Hey bubuzuke! I know that you're still in there with that delinquent! Forget about her today for once, and come take a ride home with me! She's lucky enough as it is, that I don't have that bike I _know_ she hides in there impounded!" Haruka's voice cried out plainly for them all to hear.

Natsuki visibly paled when she heard the words 'impounded', and Shizuru looked sadly between Natsuki and Nao for a few seconds before she nodded once to herself, and turned around to make her way out towards Haruka's voice.

"Hey, Shizuru wait! Where are you going!" Natsuki cried out as she made to follow after Shizuru, but then felt a restraining hand on her arm. Natsuki looked behind herself in surprise to see Nao shaking her head slowly 'no' at her.

"Bu...but...she's leaving! Shizuru wait, come back!" Natsuki cried out again, as she watched Shizuru walk out to a black sedan with fully-tinted black windows. She saw the back door open, and a grinning Haruka looking up at Shizuru with pleasure shining in her amethyst-coloured eyes.

"Let her go, Kuga. I want to talk with you alone anyways, okay. So just...let her go," Nao said in a surprisingly soft and slightly-pleading voice.

"Okay," Natsuki replied just as softly, as she watched Shizuru get into the back of Haruka's family car, and drive away.

_I'll just talk with Shizuru later. Everything will be okay. We're best friends after all...everything will be...okay..._Natsuki thought unconvincingly to herself. She then felt Nao gently take her hand, as the redhead led her back over to her bike. Nao then climbed onto the back, and tilted her head forward in an indication for Natsuki to hurry up and get on.

Natsuki let a scowl cross her face at Nao's impatience, before she let out a loud sigh and went over to her bike. She climbed onto the front of it, and felt a slight jolt of pleasure as Nao's slender arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

Natsuki started the engine up, revved the bike a couple times and then peeled out of her not-as-hidden-as-she-once-thought hiding spot, and sped out onto the road with a gleefully-laughing Nao pressed tightly against her back.

While in the back of Haruka's black sedan Shizuru had her head resting on the blond's lap, as she silently cried out her feelings of heartache, with Haruka tenderly running her fingers through her silky chestnut locks.

"Don't worry Shizuru, it's all going to be okay," Haruka whispered softly, as she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss against Shizuru's forehead.

"It's all going to be okay...I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

"But Lady Suzushiro, isn't she a bit...heavy...wouldn't you prefer it if I carried her inside for you," Haruka's butler asked worriedly, as he held the back door of the sedan open, and watched his employer's daughter climb out with a sleeping Shizuru's held tightly in her arms.

"No, no I've got her. No one else is allowed to hold her besides me. I can carry her weight just fine. I'm _not_ a weakling and she's really not all that heavy. Now if you could please just hold the front door open for me, I'm going to be taking my friend upstairs to my room, and I don't want anyone coming in to disturb us," Haruka replied, as she began walking up the cobbled walkway towards the massive mansion that was her family's home.

Shizuru had fallen into a fitful sleep on Haruka's lap on the way to her house, and the lavender-eyed girl hadn't had the heart to awaken the obviously tired girl.

_Probably spends too much of her time at night worrying about that delinquent,_ Haruka grumbled to herself as she slowly made her way up the long winding staircase, cradling Shizuru against her chest like the most precious of cargoes which she was to Haruka.

Despite what she had told her butler though, by the time Haruka made it all the way up the grand staircase, she was huffing and puffing lightly. She then struggled to get Shizuru through the thankfully open door to her bedroom, and lightly rested the chestnut-haired girl on top of the soft mattress, before turning around and closing her bedroom door. She then made her way back over to Shizuru, as she saw that the honey-haired girl was finally awakening.

Shizuru gave a small cat-like stretch and her eyelids slowly opened revealing her ruby-red eyes, which she blinked for a few seconds in slight confusion.

"Haruka...what...how...did I fall asleep on you? Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to...and...are we in your room?" Shizuru asked as she sat up slowly on Haruka's bed, and began looking around with unconcealed interest.

"Ah it's nothing, bubuzuke. Yeah, you did kinda fall asleep on me, but it's fine. And yes, this is my room. And a fine room it is, isn't it," Haruka exclaimed with a proud smile on her face, as she faced Shizuru with her hands on her hips.

Shizuru let out a light giggle at Haruka's pronouncement, then she gave the blond-haired girl a soft smile.

"Thank you Haruka for...earlier. I am truly grateful for your good timing with an offer for a ride, and thank you for granting me the wish of not taking me home right away. I really couldn't deal with being alone in that big empty house right now," Shizuru said as she turned her face away to stare out Haruka's open sliding-glass door. The door led out to a wide balcony that overlooked the beautiful gardens of the Suzushiro property.

"Hey now, look at me," Haruka said softly, as she raised her hand and lightly brushed her fingers across Shizuru's cheek, and turned the tawny-haired girl's face back towards her.

Shizuru blinked her garnet-coloured eyes once, as she focused her attention back upon Haruka.

"Shizuru...I would...do you...would you like...ahh, dammit! Shizuru would you like to go out on a skate with me!" Haruka exclaimed as her back went ramrod straight, and she looked almost fearfully at Shizuru as she awaited the tawny-haired girl's answer.

Shizuru blinked in surprise at Haruka, as her brain processed what it thought it had just heard from the amethyst-eyed girl.

"You mean a..._date_...you want to go out on a date with me?" Shizuru asked as she tilted her head to the side, and looked curiously at Haruka.

"Yes yes, a date. That's what I asked, wasn't it?" Haruka answered back a little impatiently, as she began to fidget a bit while waiting for an answer.

Shizuru looked curiously at Haruka for a few seconds more, before she closed her eyes and seemed to sink deep into thought.

Haruka was about to jump off of her own balcony with anxiety when Shizuru re-opened her eyes, and opened her delicate lips to finally give Haruka her answer.

"Yes. Yes Ruka, I would love to go out on a date with you," Shizuru answered with a small smile, as she reached forward and took hold of Haruka's slightly clammy hands, and gently squeezed them.

Haruka gave Shizuru a slightly-crooked grin, as the nerves that had made her hands grow cold while she waited for an answer finally began to thaw, and she returned Shizuru's squeeze.

Shizuru let out a sudden yawn, which she looked surprised and slightly embarrassed to have done.

"Ara ara, I'm sorry. That was quite rude of me. Now Haruka probably thinks that I'm bored with her company, which is actually quite far from the truth," Shizuru said with a light teasing smile, that reached all the way up to her now-sparkling red eyes.

Haruka lightly blushed, which Shizuru found to be one of the cutest things she'd ever seen.

Haruka let out a light huff, before she climbed up onto her bed beside Shizuru, and kicked off her shoes which fell with a light thud onto her soft plush carpet. She then crawled up her large bed towards her comfy pillows, and then pointed at Shizuru's feet and made a motion for Shizuru to also climb up the bed towards her.

Shizuru looked down at her feet for a couple seconds, before she also kicked off her shoes, and then turned around to crawl up towards Haruka. Once she was beside the blond-haired girl, Haruka surprised Shizuru by quickly taking her into her arms, and then settling the two of them back against the large soft pillows.

"Ruka...?" Shizuru said hesitantly, as she rested her head against Haruka's soft chest.

"Shh, bubuzuke. Just close your eyes and get a little more sleep. I'll take you home later, so just get a little more rest for now," Haruka said in a soft, yet lightly commanding voice.

Shizuru surprisingly found herself deciding to obey that soft command, and she let out another quiet yawn as she pressed her body closer against Haruka's.

Shizuru then gave a small surprised start, as the gentle sound of singing suddenly reached her ears. And Shizuru quickly realized that the singing was coming from none other than Haruka herself.

_She has such a soft wonderful singing voice...one would never know it because she usually only uses her voice for shouting...but it's...beautiful..._Shizuru thought to herself as her eyelids began to slowly flutter closed, and her breathing evened out as she was lulled to sleep by the hidden musical voice of one Haruka Suzushiro.

* * *

AN - There is a new Haruzuke (Haruka/Shizuru) forum that has been created, and the link to it is in my profile =)

Thank you to everyone who has read and who has also reviewed, including the anonymous readers whom I can't reply personally back to ^_^

You guys are the ones who keep me inspired, so please continue to let me know what you all think =3


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note** – Yes, I am still alive! =)

Sorry I've been away so long. Life and stuff that went on in it kept me away for a while, but I'm back again ^_^

Hope you all enjoy this chapter! =D

* * *

Haruka stood nervously before the walkway leading away from Shizuru's house, waiting for the chestnut-haired girl to come outside. She lightly tapped her toe, and looked down at her watch for what seemed to her the 10th time, before finally the front door opened and out walked a vision that quite simply took Haruka's breath away.

Shizuru looked up and felt a soft smile play lightly across her lips, as she saw Haruka waiting for her at the end of the walkway that led away from her traditional Japanese-style home. Her parents weren't in town...they hardly were anymore. So, Shizuru didn't worry about things like possibly coming home late as she made sure to lock her front door behind her, and walked slowly and gracefully towards the sexy-looking blonde before her. Haruka wore a pair of almost leather-looking black jeans with a silky-cream top that was slightly open at the neck, with a string of cream pearls around her neck. Her blond hair was out and flowing down her back with the ends curling slightly, as a light breeze blew gently through them.

Shizuru thought she had dressed quite nicely herself, as she sported a creamy-white sundress that had a bright-yellow sash that loosely hugged her slender waist. She also wore a wide-brimmed white hat, with an identical-yet-smaller yellow sash going around the middle of the hat. She wore comfortable, flat white shoes and just a hint of strawberry-pink lip gloss.

Haruka was simply floored as she watched Shizuru walking almost shyly towards her, and she had to clear her throat quickly when the honey-haired girl stopped before her, cocking her head slightly to the side as she looked at Haruka with a slightly teasing smile playing on her lips.

"Does Haruka see something that she likes?" Shizuru asked with that innocent-yet-coy way that simply drove Haruka crazy.

Haruka quickly cleared her throat again and then let out a loud huff, as she turned her violet-coloured eyes upwards and anywhere but on the infuriating yet gorgeous young woman before her.

"You...ahh...look very nice, Shizuru. That umm...that dress really suits you. The creamy look really brings out the colour in your eyes," Haruka then immediately stopped talking and felt like burying her face against her palm, as she could not _believe_ that she had just said all that.

Shizuru unexpectedly found herself blushing lightly at Haruka's words, and she felt the small smile on her face grow wider, as she reached forward and hooked her arm through Haruka's.

Haruka started slightly at the feel of Shizuru's arm locked tightly through hers. She felt her face grow warm as she realized that Shizuru was pressed so tightly against her, that she could feel the side of the honey-haired girl's soft breast pressing against her arm through the dress.

_Breathe, Haruka...**breathe! **_Haruka mentally cried out to herself, as she desperately tried to ignore the dizzying feeling of Shizuru pressed so closely against her.

"You're looking quite...dashing yourself," Shizuru answered back as she allowed her scarlet-coloured eyes to glance quickly up and down Haruka's body, liking everything that she saw down the the low, dark boots Haruka wore to complete her outfit.

"Thank you," Haruka mumbled softly, as she fought with herself to get the bright flush on her face under control, from Shizuru's words and proximity.

Shizuru let out a light giggle before she began leading Haruka to the back door of the blond's waiting limo, which was parked just a few feet away from Shizuru's walkway.

Once they reached the car Haruka's limo driver stepped out, and opened the back door for both young ladies. Shizuru tipped her head politely towards the gentleman giving him a small smile, while Haruka nodded briskly at him before she followed Shizuru into the back of the car. The limo driver gently closed the door behind them, climbed back into the front of the car, started the engine, and immediately drove them off in the direction of the downtown festival. Haruka had called earlier in the day and asked Shizuru if she would like to go to the festival with her. Shizuru had of course answered "yes", after a bit of playful teasing about Haruka remembering about their 'date'.

Now after a short but comfortable ride in the car, Haruka and Shizuru now found themselves standing before the entrance to the large festival. There were people everywhere. Young people, old, families, children, even a couple of pups on leashes were milling about.

Haruka felt a small bead of sweat slowly make its way down the back of her neck, as she looked around at the huge throng of people. She had never done anything like this before. Taken someone out on a date, and she wasn't sure at all what she should do next.

She shouldn't have worried herself so much about it though, as she felt a soft hand lightly grasp her own, and she looked down to see Shizuru's fingers twined gently with hers.

Haruka looked up and over at the tawny-haired girl and was treated to a soft tender smile, as Shizuru gave her hand a light squeeze of encouragement.

Haruka returned the smile and then let out a quick huff of air, before she straightened her shoulders and pointed imperiously towards a cotton candy stand with her free hand.

"We go this way!"

Shizuru let out a light, amused giggle as she let herself be led into the heart of the park by Haruka...their fingers remaining entwined as they walked together side by side.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note** -Next chapter, the date! =D

Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you all thought, as your reviews are what helps keep the inspiration flowing =)


	6. Chapter 6

"Now say 'ahh' for me, Ruka," Shizuru said with a small amused smile, as she held a small piece of pink cotton candy up to her date's slightly-pouty lips.

"No. I don't want to and you can't make me, bubuzuke," Haruka replied with a light huff as she crossed her arms over her chest, and turned her face away from the confectionery treat being held up before her lips.

"Aww, but Ruka it tastes so good," Shizuru replied as she put the piece of cotton candy into her mouth, and felt the almost sinful pleasure of the candy melt in her mouth.

Haruka watched Shizuru eat the treat out of the corner of her eye, and found that she had to hold back a soft moan herself, at the sight of Shizuru licking her moist lips clean of a stray sticky piece of cotton candy. Haruka then swallowed a small gulp, as her mind wandered to the thought of licking Shizuru's lips clean for her.

_Stop it! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts Haruka. Let's not even go there...yet,_ the blond found herself thinking as she quickly shook her head, to rid herself of her naughty thoughts.

Shizuru looked over at Haruka with a curious tilt of her head, but Haruka just held up her hand and waved off Shizuru's silent inquiry as to what was on Haruka's mind.

_Like I'd ever tell her __**that,**_ Haruka silently mumbled to herself.

Haruka then cleared her throat a little, before she said in a slightly-grudging tone, "maybe...I will have a bite of that cotton candy. But just a small piece!" Haruka quickly added as she turned to face Shizuru.

Shizuru's garnet-red eyes lit up, as Haruka finally decided to try out some of the confectionery treat that she had chosen for them both to share. For a little while there, she had thought that she had messed up somehow not even an hour into their first 'official' date, and that Haruka really wasn't going to have a good time with her today.

_Silly me, Haruka is just being her regular half-grouchy self. I'll just have to work extra hard today to try to get her to come out of her shell. And I think I know a perfect way to start things off,_ Shizuru thought mischievously to herself.

"Here Ruka, eat this piece," Shizuru said, as she pinched off a small bit from the cone of cotton candy that she held in her hand, and then brought the small piece up to Haruka's lips.

Haruka's violet-coloured eyes opened wide, as she saw Shizuru's finger dancing playfully before her lips. Not being one to back down from anything presented directly before her, Haruka steeled her nerves and not allowing herself to think about it any further, she leaned forward and wrapped her lips around Shizuru's fingers.

Shizuru had to stop herself from letting out a soft gasp at the feel of Haruka's lips wrapped around her fingers, and the feeling intensified within her when she felt Haruka's tongue begin to lick the cotton candy from her fingers.

Haruka almost felt her eyes roll upward into her head, at the taste of Shizuru's candy-covered fingers entered into her mouth. She had to work hard to bite back a low moan, and then she just couldn't resist gently licking the tips of Shizuru's fingers to get the taste of every last bit of candy from Shizuru's fingers.

Finally after what seemed like a small eternity to both parties, but what was really only a few seconds, Haruka slowly pulled back and gently released Shizuru's fingers from her lips.

When she looked back up at the Kyoto-beauty, Haruka was slightly surprised to see a delicate pink blush dusting lightly across Shizuru's cheeks.

Haruka could then feel her own cheeks quickly heating up, and she raised her hand to quickly cover her mouth as she let out a nervous cough into her fist.

"So uhh, let's continue on and see the rest of this festival!" Haruka exclaimed as she looked off to the side in slight embarrassment. She was then slightly surprised when she felt Shizuru lightly loop arms with her, and she looked over at the chestnut-haired girl to see a sweet smile lighting up Shizuru's face.

"Wherever Haruka wants to go, I will be more than happy to follow," Shizuru replied, as she briefly rested her head against Haruka's shoulder, before raising her head and looking straight into Haruka's flustered face.

"Right right! Uhh, this way then," Haruka replied as she tried to get her jangled nerves back under control. She had been mesmerized by the feeling of Shizuru pressed so closely against her, and the look of pleasure and contentment shining in her honey-haired friend's eyes.

_Is she really so happy just being out...with me...am I honestly making her so happy...I hope so, because...I'm enjoying being here with her as well,_ Haruka thought quietly to herself, as she began to lead Shizuru further into the large festival that surrounded them.

They ended up doing many things that day. Like riding around on tea cups that spun quickly around and around in a never-ending circle, that almost had poor Haruka throwing up into the grass by the side of the ride. Shizuru ended up rubbing her back in gentle sympathy.

They then tried something a little more...sedate...with Haruka trying her best to catch Shizuru a goldfish or two, using only a very small _poi_/scooper and failing miserably at it. Shizuru did her best not to giggle as Haruka got ever more and more infuriated at the quickly darting little fishes. She then had to almost bodily drag Haruka away, when the blond looked like she was about to just start grabbing the poor fishes with her bare hands.

To try to make the blond feel better about her failed fish-catching attempts, Shizuru bought them both a scoop of ice cream. Shizuru's own was green-tea flavoured, which Haruka did her best not to make a face at. Shizuru saw her attempt anyways, and teasingly poked Haruka in her cheek as light 'punishment'.

Haruka felt a light blush stain her cheeks at being caught so easily, and she took a large bite out of her own rocky-road ice cream, and immediately almost bit her tongue off at the massive brain-freeze she suffered as a result.

Shizuru beginning to feel bad at all the seeming misfortune befalling Haruka on their day out, leaned forward and lightly licked some stray ice cream from the corner of Haruka's lips.

This did nothing of course but to cause Haruka's brain to instantly melt, halting the brain-freeze in its tracks, but also causing poor Haruka's temperature to shoot sky high. She ended up squeezing her fist tightly and crushing her cone, causing broken cone and ice cream to drip slowly down her hand.

After making a quick stop at a restroom to clean her up, Shizuru led Haruka out to the one place that she figured the blond would be able to just relax, and fully enjoy the end of their day. The sun was already beginning to set painting the entire park in varying hues of golden light, as the two slowly approached the large ferris wheel situated at the back of the festival. The view from the top would be stunning as the setting sun would coat the city around it with it's fading glow, and the fireworks set to go off would light up the swiftly approaching night sky in beautiful shimmering colours.

As Haruka and Shizuru walked towards the large ferris wheel, Haruka felt her hand start to lightly twitch as she debated with herself on whether or not she should reach out, and hold Shizuru's hand in her own. She had avoided doing it all day so far, not because she didn't want to do it in public. She couldn't care less what others may think. No, she hadn't done it yet because she was terribly shy about it, and wondered if Shizuru herself might have an issue with holding hands in public.

But most of the day had already passed, and they were about to go on their last ride of the day. Haruka had a slight feeling that Shizuru was feeling a little badly about some of the stuff that had happened to her today.

Strengthening her resolve Haruka decisively reached out, and with a light and gentle touch wrapped her fingers around Shizuru's hand, causing the chestnut-haired girl to start slightly as she looked over at Haruka.

Haruka felt a bright blush cover her cheeks but she didn't let go of Shizuru's hand, and in fact lightly tightened her grip on the honey-haired girl's fingers.

Shizuru felt a bright smile pull up the corners of her lips, and she lightly squeezed Haruka's fingers back.

Haruka felt a satisfied grin work its way onto her face, and she opened her mouth to make a small comment on how much she _had_ enjoyed her day out with Shizuru, when an unexpected and unwelcome voice suddenly cut through the air before the walking pair.

"Well well, Natsuki. It seems that we weren't the only ones who decided to come out to the festival today," the coy voice of Nao spoke up, as Shizuru and Haruka looked forward to see both Nao and Natsuki standing before them.

Nao was standing in a slightly cocky stance, her arm wrapped tightly around Natsuki's arm, while Natsuki herself was doing everything in her power to look everywhere _but_ at the pair before her.

So, now the two couples stood facing off before each other, one with their hands still tightly clasped, the other their arms connecting them to one another, the slowly setting sun playing witness to the charged silence that swiftly descended upon them all.

* * *

**AN** – Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review to let me know what you all thought~! =3


End file.
